


Reminiscent

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bicker-Flirting, Bickering, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, Sunsets, Vulcan Kisses, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: “It was somewhere like this, wasn’t it?” Leonard’s gaze skimmed over the darkening horizon beyond the trees. “Where we had shore leave together for the first time.”(cute lil spones ficlet that's been in my WIPs for far too long. Enjoy!)





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilinit/gifts).



“It is nearly time to return,” Spock stated, noting the fading light beyond the mountains and the inversely growing light of the lantern he held.

“A shame,” Leonard sighed as he halted on the path beside Spock. “I wish the sunsets here could last for hours.”

“That would not be beneficial to the planet in a multitude of ways-” Spock began, pausing when he noticed the rather flat look his partner gave him, “-however I agree with your appreciation of the aesthetics of this time-frame.”

Leonard let out a sputter and turned about face, back towards the resort they were staying at. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your wording,” he admitted as he grinned up at the Vulcan. “But maybe that’s for the best.”

"I could say the same about your vernacular. The differences make our interactions more interesting, I believe."

"What, not enough to be 'Fascinating'?"

"On the contrary, Leonard--you are, perhaps, the most fascinating being I have come to encounter."

"Well, aren't you a sweet-talker," Spock watched a flush crawl up his partner's face. "Don't forget to save some honey for the bees, now."

"An illogical request, as there are no bees or similar beings on this planet. Thus, no reason to hold in my 'reserves'."

"So you'll take one metaphor and leave the other?" Leonard raised a pointed brow, "Just to mess with me, I'm sure."

"Indeed." Spock admitted, and Leonard's mouth split into another wide grin.

It was an unusual feeling to Spock, what reactions occurred within him specifically when he saw his partner’s smile. An intricate swelling in his side that spread outwards and made the lengths of his arms tingle in a ebb and flow of delight. He relished it as long as he could, feeling the same sentiments there as Leonard felt towards the sunset. 

Through that ever-endearing grin came a yawn, and not a small one at that. "I'm not tired. The heat is just comfortable," Leonard defended before Spock could say a word. It did nothing to quell the usual raised brow he got in return. The doctor rolled his eyes, his well-worn manner of saying _Don't give me that look._

Spock raised his brow even higher this time, as impossible a feat as it may have felt. Then again, Spock was starting to surprise even himself more each every day.

Constant exposure does lead to a certain degree of contamination, after all.

Cracking another grin, Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached for Spock's free hand that hung between them.

A gentle flow, like warm water trickled through Spock’s hand and to the rest of his body. He felt a familiar tranquility come over him that he very much welcomed. With the soothing heat from the doctor’s hand paired with the warmth in the air that blanketed him and wrapped him close, it was hard for Spock to not yawn in turn.

It had been a long day for the both of them -- as the first day of shore leaves usually were ever since he and Leonard started spending them together. In the past, Spock would leave early or stay in his assigned room for a majority of the trip, switching between meditation and work for the remainder of his stay. Ever since the doctor had found out about his methods, even before they were together romantically, the man seemed inspired to make Spock relax and enjoy his leave in other ways.

Initially, Spock had been adverse to the idea, attempting to return to his room whenever he could so he could work and not waste time. Vulcans did value their personal time for meditation or other singular activities, but Spock did not expect the doctor to understand that. So he did not explain.

However, something curious occurred.

Contrary to Spock's expectations, Leonard hardly complained when Spock left early from their meetings. In fact, the doctor thanked Spock for taking his time to join him, however long it was, and allowed Spock his own time to meditate or work. Soon after  noticing this, Spock found himself spending more and more time with the man of his own volition. They spent their time together experiencing the culture and views of each planet they visited, until it had quietly settled into something routine.

So routine,  that it took Leonard being assigned away on detail during the next shore leave for Spock to realize how much this time together had really meant to him; how comfortable and easily set in their companionship they had become.

“Reminiscing?” McCoy’s voice bubbled up, gently pushing Spock out from his thoughts.

Spock nodded, impressed that the man had so easily distinguished and named a feeling as complex as that. The depth of the man’s understanding and sense of emotion was something that both surprised and fascinated him, even now.

“It was somewhere like this, wasn’t it?” Leonard’s gaze skimmed over the darkening horizon beyond the trees. “Where we had shore leave together for the first time.”

Spock followed Leonard’s gaze out to the horizon. “The temperature was approximately 12.83 degrees warmer than here, but the ecosystem was indeed very similar.”

“And while you were enjoying measuring the heat to an _extremely_ precise degree," Leonard rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "I was sweating up a damned pool.” He huffed, a smile giving away his facade. “At least until I started drifting off, and woke up with an armful of ice cold Vulcan.” Leonard accentuated the last few words by moving to gently bump Spock’s arm with his own. 

“It was the logical choice to assist us both after a tiring day."

"Oh, I'm _sure._ "

A smirk played at the corner of Spock's lips. “Another potential similarity between now and that time.”

“Oh?” Leonard raised a curious brow, “Is that a suggestion, Mr. Spock?”

“It would be suitable,” Spock stated, adjusting his hold on Leonard’s hand so he could interlink their fingers. As they slid past one another, Spock felt a notable shiver trace his spine. “Especially since this particular leave is specially planned in celebration of that day, Ashayam.”

“A full-body Vulcan ice pack to relieve this heat?” Leonard hummed in thought, moving to lean his head against Spock’s shoulder as they walked. He slowly lifted their hands up to his face to place a soft, chaste kiss on the back of Spock’s hand. “I reckon’ that would be more than suitable, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I mean, in my mind they're talking about cuddling so I rated G. Lmk if you think it should be T! 
> 
> And about Spock's feeling, I get that arm tingle sometimes when I see a super cute smile and ajdhwkhsjsssj yes. Anywho.
> 
> Also the first hour this was up I ended up nitpicking and also adding 200+ words... As they say, if you want to see what you can improve on in a work, post it and you'll immediately see a plethora of things!
> 
> Lastly, my brain gave me this mental image for the ending: "A full-body Vulcan ice pack? In *this* heat? It's more likely than you think." )


End file.
